Dudas
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas. pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer. Ragnarok/Chrona, leve Kid/Chrona


**Emparejamiento: Ragnarok/Chrona/Death the Kid.**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Categoría: Romance.**

**Canción: El malo De Aventura.**

**Dedicado: Mi "esposa" Jumbiie, ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Aclaraciones: Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad T.T al igual que la canción mencionada anteriormente.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pov Ragnarok:_

**El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas.****  
****hahahaa******

**El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas.****  
****Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.****  
****Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**

Mi tonta Chrona, debes de estar acostada en esa cama con rayitas, tu "príncipe azul" o al menos lo que tú quieres hacerle creer, él es romántico, cariñoso, preocupado y todo lo contrario a lo que YO soy, todo lo que TU querías y merecías, pero jamás lo llegaras a amar como me amas a mí y el jamás te podrá proteger, amar y adorar como yo.

**Tu serás mi Cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul.****  
****Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.******

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.****  
****Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.****  
****Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

Estoy solo acostado en nuestra cama, en cambio tú, debes de estar haciendo el amor con el Shinigami, al igual que yo te lo hacia todas las noches y lo repetíamos en las mañanas, Tal vez él te toque en los mismos lugares que yo tocaba, pero jamás te hará gritar su nombre como yo lo hacía, no te hará enloquecer en la cama, me podrás haber cambiado por otro pero te arrepentirás, me extrañaras y me desearas, pero no lo admitirás por ese Shinigami al que solo lo aceptaste por lastima, por no querer lastimar sus sentimientos.

**Tendrías que volver a nacer,****  
****para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.****  
****No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.****  
****Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.******

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.****  
****Que anote mis truquitos en papel.****  
****No basta los morales, y ser fiel.****  
****Si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**

Tu podrás querer al shinigami todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero jamás lo llegaras a amar, tal vez de manera sutil le diga que no lo amas, que te causo pena y ya esta .

¡Uff!

Chrona, estas tan equivocada si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, volverás a ser mia, aunque claro, jamás dejaste de serlo, sé que cada vez que haces el amor con él, yo estoy en tu mente, soy yo el que te besa, el que te penetra, el que solo en ese momento te diga cuanto te ama.

**Oye****  
****Escucha Las Palabras****  
****De Romeo******

**So Nasty****  
****Yes Sr.******

**Tu serás mi Cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuuul.****  
****Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud.**

Pronto estarás en frente de nuestra puerta, rogándome, sí, rogándome que te vuelva a amar, mientras llorar yo te abrazare y te dire que jamás lo he dejado de hacer, luego sera ESE idiota el que llore, mientras yo te tengo en mi brazos para to dejarte ir NUNCA más.

**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.****  
****Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso.****  
****Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.******

**Tendrías que volver a nacer,****  
****para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.****  
****No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho.****  
****Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**

Cuando te marchaste jamás pensaste en las cosas buenas que vivimos, solo pensaste en las cosas malas, me equivoque muchas veces, solo soy un ser humano patéticamente enamorado por una tabla de planchar rosa, pero ¿Qué puedo decir?, eres mi tabla de salvación, mi salvación de esta patética existencia.

**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.****  
****Que anote mis truquitos en papel.****  
****No bastan los morales, y ser fiel.****  
****Si tu deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.******

**The Bad Boy****  
****The Kings****  
****Aventura**

No seré un caballero con armadura dorada, refinado, educado pero soy TU enemigo más amado, el más malo, cruel, retorcido, asi ME amas y asi ME amaras, Rayitas debe de estar asiéndote el amor, pero jamás descubrirá que tu parte más sensible son tus tobillos, que odias que te llenen de baba, tal vez se lo haga saber, aunque dudo que los vaya a necesitar porque volveras a estar conmigo, seré YO el que te haga gemir, ronronear y gritar.

Siempre me amaras, jamás me olvidaras, al igual que yo jamás te dejare de amar y ser tu dueño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado unas muy buenas fiestas._

_Abrazos psicológicos para todas ustedes y que disfruten de un año que esperemos que sea positivo ^^_

_Con cariño_

_Kuchiki Minnie_


End file.
